fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Sergei Ripovovich
Dr. Sergei Ripovovich is the fascist Loranche emperor of the superpower nation of Enigma of the planet Tetron. He is the mastermind behind the Reaperbot invasion, leading to his perpetual battle against Mega Somarinoa and the eventual collapse of his empire. Appearance Ripovovich is a tall and plump Loranche male, with golden eyes and fiery red hair, most obvious in his massive mustache. Due to his constant wearing of his royal ushanka, he has serious hat hair, which he finds embarrassing, leading to wearing his ushanka more and more and simply exacerbating the issue. He also has a bulbous nose that protrudes from his uniform and huge hands and thin arms and legs. His expressions are hidden most of the time by his mustache. Most of the time since during his rule of Enigma, he wore royal garb, consisting of tight black "track pants" with built in feetie boots, a fancy dark blue shirt underneath a large red shawl-like article of clothing. He also wears a heavy metal pauldron painted a matte blue with the empire's insignia emblazoned upon it, his blue royal ushanka and white theatrical gloves. As time passes after the collapse of the empire, he still wears these clothes though they become more and more disheveled looking; however when out in public he disguises himself in uglier clothing to not draw attention to himself. Personality Ripovovich is a greedy and violent ruler, enforcing heavy rules and taxes upon his people yet brainwashing them with propoganda into believing that this is a good thing, all the while forcibly claiming more land for himself. When his advisors told him the true nature of their homeworld of Tetron, he realized that he would need far greater power to take the planet and sought to enslave a species' young ones in order to do so due to their power, showing his dark personality. He is an incredibly sore loser and with his defeat at the hands of a ten-year-old boy, he spent the rest of his life trying to defeat his young foe, even at the risk of everything and everyone else. He is more than willing to 'dispose' of those who disagree with him, eventually converting them into his Reaperbot Generals to serve him directly against what would have been their will. Abilities Ripovovich is a regular Loranche, but in a position of power and with an extensive background in medicine. However he has enough technical advisors and engineers to build him vehicles and armor to attempt to equalize the difference in strengths between himself and his rival. Relationships While he is a complete sociopath, he does have a working relationship with his right-hand man, Pyamus Headhog. He does not truly care about his followers and cares about the power controlling the empire itself, and will sacrifice anyone to gain more land and control. He has become obsessed with defeating his rival, whom he desires to bring to his knees before executing him in a manner he chooses. Behind the scenes *Despite being a Loranche, he has a human (specifically Russian) name. This is a holdover from before the creation of the Loranches, when Somarinoa's "anime-style" characters were all still human in nature. *Ripovovich's surname is a mutation of the word "ripoff", a hint at the idea behind the Mega Somarinoa series as a whole. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mega Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Loranches Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Kings